Super Saiyan 5
Super Saiyan 5 (Supa Saiyajin Faibu) is the strongest of all Super Saiyan forms in the Dragon Ball metaseries. It is the fifth form of Super Saiyan and successor to Super Saiyan 4 and suceeded by Super Saiyan 6. The user must be a Super Saiyan 4 and transform into a Great Gray Ape and regain concious control over the form, and he will become a Super Saiyan 5. This form is all The Super Saiyan transformations combined in one. It is 800x the power of the user's base form, and Goku was the first to acheive this Form, due to his training in the Other World with Shenron after Dragon Ball GT. Overview It is the form past Super Saiyan 4. It is not much different than the Super Saiyan 4 in looks and personallity. If the user has achieved Super Saiyan 4, than he can acheive this form. When Goku first achieved this form, he had to become a Great Golden Ape and then a Great Gray Ape (turning Gray) and gain control by the Z- Fighters to then ascend to this form. The only problem with this form, is that it lacks the Power Control that is possible without training in the Previous Super Saiyan forms prior to this (Not Counting False Super Saiyan). When Goku achieved it first, he says that it was hard to control his own power and wreck things, until he soon got control and could hardly control it. When Goku ascends to the Form during the Fight with Xicor, he can do it as easily as Super Saiyan 4, because of this. However, when Vegeta ascended, he could control it a little bit because he can control his Great Ape form, which Super Saiyan 5 is technically the Great Gray Ape form, in a more impact and powerful way (If Vegeta hadnt had this advantage, The Z-Fighters would of had to kill him to stop him from destroying the Planet). Broly can't even Control his Normal Form, not to say this form. When Broly ascends it, he is almost completely mad, though he can still control it a bit. The Form is also like Super Saiyan 3, as it is hard to stay transformed for a long time, and the form is heavy. Appearence and Power In this form, the user is almost completely different. The user's fur from the Super Saiyan 4 form, turns dark gray and the same goes for the tail. The user's hair lengthens as long as Super Saiyan 3, but is more wild and out of control, as well as higher on top the head. The Hair turns a light shade of gray too. The User's eyes and eyelids turn a Light Gray. The User gains a Gray wild aura that (Like the Super Saiyan 4), lacks sparks, and is replaced with sparkles and few sparks. The pants, waistband and wristbands the user was wearing before ascending, so are the Shoes or Boots, the muscles bulge a lot more than Super Saiyan 4. The skin also appears to be light red, mostly due to blood Flow. The user's power is greatly increased from Super Saiyan 4. The user's power is 800x their base power, so the User is twice as powerful as Super Saiyan 3 in this form. The power is hard to control though (Read the Overview section for more). Video Game Appearences This Form appears on Goku and Vegeta in many Video Games. *Dragon Ball AF: Super Tenkaichi Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93 Category:Super Saiyan transformations Category:Fan Transformations Category:Fanon Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan